ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Tet
History Being more government central world, this version of earth did not have a successor to many heroes. Most hero groups were disbanded due to a major political move nicknamed the Hero Ban and heroes were made public servants. This caused unrest, but had nothing to do with why the planet nearly barren of life. Several years after the Hero Ban, a man named Sebastian Kozlowski found a way to contact beings from another dimension - demons. He formed a pact with one and agreed to free the demon, on one condition. This demon's name was Lokain, and he had the ability to rip souls from the bodies of humans. With his power and freedom, Lokain began to uphold his part of the bargain: ripping the souls of everyone on Earth out of their vessels and binding them together in the form of a weapon: the Dushevnyy Klaster, or Soul Cluster in english. However, Lokain was not about to give the power he amassed to a mere mortal, so he left one kid alive. This child was Lumas, a bastard child of Sebastian. Lumas had snuck into Sebastian's hiding place during the purging of the human race. Once the child learned what was happening, they stabbed their father, killing him. Once the Soul Cluster was complete, Lumos happened to be close by and bonded to the weapon. Lokain tried to take it from the child, but was killed when it activated. When the IDSC, the International Dimensional Survey Corp, found Lumos, he was the only surviving creature on a barren earth. Relationship with Earth Aleph Earth Tet 51-D had a lot of similarities to Earth Aleph, except most of the heroes were killed off in the last few years before its demise by a government agency dead set on reducing the threats to the planet, whether they be ally or enemy. Notable People * Sebastian Kozlowski '''— 'A scientist and sorcerer of some renown who made his living helping people as part of his parole. He made contact with a demon lord to end life so that he could recreate it in his own image. It did not end in his favor. * 'Lokain, Lord of Souls '— A demon lord with power over souls. He was heavily bound in his own section of the underworld until Sebastian freed him. He was done in due to putting too much of his power into the Soul Cluster. It left him weakened and made his death unavoidable. * 'Lumas '''— A child who lived their life in an orphanage before being shoved out onto the streets at the age of 6. They survived horrendous events until one day they discovered who their father was and decided to find him. They did not expect the events that led to them killing their father, though. Now they possess the Soul Cluster, a powerful magical weapon made of billions of human souls. Category:Location Category:Parallel World Category:Dead World Category:Hebrew Earth Category:Post-Apocalyptic World Category:Planet Category:Multiverse